


Home at Last

by Lumeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Yuri has been apart from Otabek for far too long. The anxiety isn't helped by his very secret plans.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Holidays!!! on Ice (2020)





	Home at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsCalculation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCalculation/gifts).



Yuri was practically vibrating with nerves right now.

He was still not entirely sure how he had managed to convince Yuuri and Victor to stay home, with how enthusiastic they had been to come along to pick up Otabek, but he was grateful anyway. There was no way Victor could have resisted the urge to tease him, and that was the last thing he needed right now. It was bad enough to stand there on his own, watching the flight on the arrivals board get delayed again and again, jumping at every voice that sounded like a teenage girl who might have spotted him.

If the flight got delayed one more time, Otabek was going to have to make his way from the airport on his own. Yuri could not take much more of this.

His social media feeds weren’t providing nearly enough cat pictures to occupy him, which was clearly a personal slight and also a failure on the part of the entire rest of the global population. Yuri shoved his phone in his pocket with a huff, leaning back against the pillar he’d chosen as his vantage point. It was out of the way enough that he should hopefully avoid recognition behind his disguise of sunglasses and hat, but had a clear sight of the arrivals. He was determined to spot Otabek the moment he came into sight.

Otabek was coming over. Not just to visit, this time, he was coming to stay. He could just enjoy his time with Otabek without doing a running total at the back of his mind of how long they had until the departure flight. It still felt kind of unreal, honestly, but if reality wanted to steal it away from him at this point Yuri was fully prepared to punch the notion of existence in its fucking face.

Thankfully he didn’t need to battle abstract concepts, nor did Otabek get abandoned at the airport, as the next announcement about his flight was about an arrival rather than a delay. Yuri stared at the gates long before he knew Otabek could possibly be coming out, ready to bounce like a tiger on the hunt at the first sight of his boyfriend.

He would have thought Otabek knew what to expect by now, but somehow he still got a surprised look as he launched himself at the approaching man, wrapping both his arms and legs around him in a very enthusiastic welcome. Otabek wavered a bit, but stayed on his feet. He always was the stable one, in more ways than one.

“Yura!” Otabek gave a breathless chuckle as Yuri released him from his very impatient kiss. “You should be careful with your knee.”

“Oh, please. A simple hug isn’t going to break me.” Still, just for Otabek’s sake, he took some care in setting his feet back on the ground. “Let’s get your luggage and get the hell out of here. I’m sick of this stupid place.”

“I’m sorry. I know asking you to be patient is the worst thing I could have done to you.” Otabek smiled. “Let’s go. I could use some fresh air, myself.”

“Come on, then.” He didn’t quite drag Otabek along, because that wouldn’t have been very considerate when his boyfriend was so obviously jetlagged. “Wouldn’t want you passing out before we get to the car. I’m not carrying both you and your bags.”

Luckily they made it to Yuri’s car without anyone falling over. Buckling his belt, Yuri got to the next step of his plan.

“I’m not supposed to tell you that the two idiots are setting up a party, but fuck that. It’s not like Victor himself can keep a secret anyway.” Yuri glanced at Otabek. “You in a hurry to get to that?”

“Not necessarily.” Otabek gave him a tired smile. “While I appreciate the sentiment, I think I’d prefer another moment of just us.”

“Great, because I was already planning on making them wait a bit and wasn’t looking forward to kidnapping you if you disagreed.” Yuri smirked, adjusting his sunglasses. “You wanted fresh air, right? Let’s go to a park or something.” As though he hadn’t scouted out the spot ages ago.

The corner of the park he led Otabek into was fairly empty at this time of the day, which was exactly what he had wanted. Yuri folded his glasses and hooked them on his collar, stretching his arms high above his head. “I’m kind of still not sure you’re really here,” he confessed then, looking over at Otabek. “I’ve been looking forward to this for so long, it just doesn’t feel real.”

“I’m definitely here.” Otabek reached over to take Yuri’s hand, lacing their fingers together because he was ridiculous like that. Not that Yuri was drawing away, of course. “And not going anywhere any time soon, either.”

“I’ll probably be clinging to you for a while, though. Just in case.” Yuri swung their hands a bit, feeling more like the giddy teenager he had been the first time they held hands years ago than the supposed adult he was now. “Got a lot of time apart to make up for.”

“I won’t be complaining, that’s for sure.” Otabek squeezed his hand. “You’re not the only one who has been waiting.”

“Good, this would be pretty awkward otherwise.” Yuri slipped his phone out of his pocket, browsing over to the draft message that had been burning at the back of his mind all day. With a tap, he sent it off, then smirked and closed his phone. “Right. I’d suggest you turn your phone off for a moment.”

“Oh?” Otabek frowned, giving him a puzzled look. Even so, he took out his phone and followed Yuri’s instructions like the wonderful boyfriend he was. “Why?”

“Because I just announced my retirement, that’s why.” There might have been a slightly manic grin on Yuri’s lips, but he figured he had earned it. Only a select few had known about his plans to begin with, and even fewer had been privy to the details. There was no way in hell Yakov would have let him make such an announcement accompanied by a picture of him giving a peace sign while his cat showed the camera a whole lot of cat asshole.

“Of course you did.” There was a tone of exasperation to Otabek’s voice, but Yuri liked to think it was the fond kind. “So you’ve really decided, then? No going back?”

“Yeah.” He couldn’t help but feel some sadness, still, no matter how long he had been planning his brilliant exit. “I might have been able to push out another season or two, but you know how great I am at respecting my limits. Chances are I would have busted my knee for good, and I’d rather retire a champion than get carried off the ice.” He shook his head. “Besides, if Victor’s taught me anything, it’s that I should get out of the limelight before my hairline betrays me.”

“I’m sure there’s a lot of things he has taught you.” Otabek drew Yuri closer to his side, warm and secure.

“I mean, he does have good ideas once a decade or so.” Yuri gathered his courage. There was hardly going to be a better opening than this. “There’s one in particular I’ve been thinking about for a while now.”

“And what’s that?” Otabek looked at him and smiled, light and easy despite his obvious exhaustion. “You’ve got me curious, now.”

“I’m getting to that.” As reluctant as he was to step away from Otabek’s side, he kind of had to if he wanted to follow up with his plans. Otabek blinked in surprise at his move, only for his eyes to widen as Yuri dropped down to one knee, digging his hand inside his jacket to locate the jewelry box safely hidden within.

“Yura?” Otabek’s voice was kind of confused, but not negative. Not obviously, anyway. Which was good, because Yuri was just about to lose his nerve at this point. “Yurachka, are you…”

“I’m not good with all the romantic shit, but you already know that. So, I’ll just get to the point.” Yuri cleared his throat, opening the jewelry box hiding the ring within. “Otabek Altin, I… I love you. More than I thought I could love someone. And it’s not just agape, but I kind of like the idea of us being family anyway.” Otabek hadn’t run away yet, which gave him the push to finish. “Marry me?”

Otabek stared at him for another moment. Just as Yuri’s heart was about to shatter, though, he smiled. “Yes. Yes, I will.”

“Fuck yes!” Which was the absolute limit of his sense of decorum, as Yuri bounced up to his feet, fuck his bad knee. “Fuck, I’ve been stressing about this for weeks.”

“Really?” Otabek chuckled, offering his hand so Yuri could slide the ring on his finger. “Did you think I would say no?”

“I don’t know. You might’ve come to your senses at last and realized that spending the rest of your life with me is a horrible idea.” Yuri grinned, channeling all his relief and joy into his beaming expression. “Too bad, I’ve got you pinned down, now.”

“I think I need at least a few hours of sleep before anyone gets pinned down. In the figurative sense, though, I’m quite happy to be so.” Otabek pulled him into a kiss, sweet and loving, smiling against Yuri’s lips. “The way I see it, I’m the one who tamed the Russian Tiger.”

“I’d say there’s nothing tame about me, but let’s face it, you would just pet my hair until I actually purr.” Not that Yuri would actually protest. He had been seriously lacking in Otabek pets lately. “On that note, though, there’s one more thing to do.”

“Oh?” Clearly Otabek knew him quite well, though, as he merely chuckled as Yuri took his hand and reached for his phone again. “Time to brag, huh?”

“Just got to let the world know what they’re missing out on, that’s all.” Which in this case meant a picture of Otabek’s steady, strong hand with a golden band decorating it.

 _‘One more gold to finish off the career,’_ he typed, then sent the picture off into the void. The first notifications pinged before he’d even put his phone away, but he was going to ignore all that for now. He could scroll through all the screaming and congratulations later. Right now, he was going to focus on Otabek.

Otabek was home, and Otabek was his home.


End file.
